My Absorbent Slave
by AdventureKing2017
Summary: Pearl Was doing her Jogging like any other day, she was sweaty and when she sees SpongeBob she got a wicked idea.
1. Chapter 1 The sponge (Edited)

(Contains ass sweat, boob sweat, armpits, butt crushing, bbw, femdom, giantess like situations and humiliation)

ALSO NOTE: Spongebob is a silly show where events don't make sense, for example the fish can swim at a beach in this shower and shower and etc...

The alarm went off, it was 6 am. Pearl slammed and crushed her alarm clock into oblivion as she turned over and yawned. She slowly sat up and turned to get out of bed. Every move she made her bed just creaked for mercy as her hulking frame easily bent the poor wooden bed. She got up, looked at her shower and decided she wasn't in the mood for a shower this morning. Instead she will do it after she's done working out. She opened her draws and got out her gym clothing. Now nothing was ever offered in Pearls sizes so all of her athletic clothes never fit her. She grabbed a lace thong that didn't even look like it could get up past her thighs. She stretched out as far as she could and shimmied the small panties up her legs. As she got them to her huge thighs she had to pull real hard. They inched up with with each pull and eventually made it to her gigantic bubbly ass. She sighed and with one big heavy she got them into place. In place meant tucked up tightly into her crack and only wrapping around her cheeks half way, her ass crack was still fully visible. Now she grabbed her shorts, a small pair of spandex, she grabbed it and stretched them out. It was the same drill for this as well. However she did like how they looked on her once on. They really complemented and showed off her sexy rear end. They got up just a little higher than her panties but still didn't fully cover her ass. The spandex however compressed her ass cheeks so snugly that it gave her butt cleavage just like a push up bra. The top portion of her checks where perked up and tightly pressed together. Completely visible just like the lower have. Her sexy ass cheeks hung out the back of her shorts and showed off her curves nicely. Next was her sports bra. With her giantess sized tits this was always a challenge, however easier than her shorts. This was because her breasts were so soft that she could stuff them into her tiny fitting bra. Her whale tits where stuffed into a spandex bra which presented a massive amount of under boob that jiggled and swayed as she walked along with her presented cleavage as well. She took one last look in the mirror before putting her hair into a pony tail and heading out for her jog. With her clothes already put on, she goes downstairs to have her Breakfast. Her dad was already working at the Krusty Krab so she couldnt order him around in the kitchen. She got up and ate everything in the fridge, this was breakfast to her. After she is done she steps outside. It was a scorcher today, the sun was beating down relentlessly and it was a clear day out with no chances of cloud coverage. Pearl didn't care though she just wanted to get her work out done. She began stretching her body for her run. With every movement the small amounts of fabric on her stretched drastically. The strain on those clothes was incredible. It looked as though everything on her could rip or pop off at any given moment. As her big bouncy breasts swayed all over her bra just couldn't keep up and her massive tits would begin to slip out. Every now and again Pearl would have to jam them back under the fabric.

She starts Running around the City, every step taken was a sway of her massive ass shaking around. Her big soft udders flopping up and down barely being contained by her bra. Whoever saw pearl jogging had their jaws drop for that Sea Goddess. As she was jogging she was building up quit a sweat. You could start to see the stains on her spandex and her skin was glistening. Her boobs glided against one another now and her ass cheeks did the same. Drops of sweat where falling from her pony tail and dripping into and down her massive canyon of an ass crack.

Pearl- *huff* Oh boy i am sweating a lot, i wish i had something to wipe it off.

She was half way done with her run now and was approaching jelly fish fields. She hated this part of the run because it was filled with hills and rocks so she always slips into a bad mood here, Pearl Sees in the field a yellow Square being. The one who is always in the jelly fish fields, SpongeBob, laughing to himself and trying to catch the jelly fish.

Pearl: "Ugh that little yellow square freak is here, even this early, OH man I am not in the mood today, he BETTER not interrupt me!"

SpongeBob: "HEY pearl how is your day today *smiles* its a good day to catch jelly fish am I right?"

Pearl: "SpongeBob I am really not in the mood right now, as you can see I'm dripping in sweat and I'm so FREAKING HOT!" She begins adjusting her clothing into all the right places again and whipping the sweat off her brow.

SpongeBob start to look at Pearl and blushes as he sees her body is beyond amazing and starts to get flustered.

SpongeBob- Re...Really? hahaha geez... ok sorry to bother you Pearl."

(A wicked idea pops into Pearls head)

Pearl: "Hey wait SpongeBob! Come here real quick I think you might be able to help me out with something."

SpongeBob: Really? What can i help with? I'll do anything to make your day better Pearl!"

Pearl: "You are absorbent right?"

SpongeBob: "Well yeah I mean I am a sponge (laughs)"

Pearl: "Great."

Pearl grabs the small little yellow sponge and without warning begins rubbing and grinding SpongeBob all over her body using him to soak up her smelly sweat. She started with her neck and worked her way down to her arms. SpongeBob was already over flowing with soaked up sweat that Pearl had to wring him out real quick. She then continued on, next was her armpits. She threw him underneath her arms fat crevices and clamped her arms down crushing him into her super soft flesh. She then proceeded to her mountainous breasts; she rubbed him against the top of her boobs and cleavage in a circular pattern making sure not to miss a spot. Then she jammed him in her never ending cleavage. He was forced in and out in and out over and over and over again. Pearl then put him in the center of her breasts and smashed him in there with a big squeeze of her breasts. After that she made sure to wipe her under boob sweat with him as well since thats where it was all dripping after spongebob was squeezed. It was a hard place to reach since her flesh was never ending and her tits where the size of small boats. Her boobs were so big that she grabbed the sponges tongue and grazed it against her moist and smelly skin (It had a further reach that his body). His tongue managed to get into the deepest of places that Pearl hasn't even been able to clean by showering, it was grimy and crusty. Once again she had to wring him out after all of that delicious sweat was taken in. She rubbed him against her abdomen and made her way down to her ass. She repeated the process that she did with her amazing breasts and cleaned the outer surface first. She then slowly pushed him into her sweaty, stinky, tight, and sticky ass crack. Up and down he went absorbing more and more sweat each time he was squashed through that bubble butt. Pearl was basically wiping her ass at this point with sponge bob. After she felt refreshed she took him out and gave him a good squeeze. He was wrung out so many times that the ground around Pearl was flooded with her sexy dirty sweat.

SpongeBob: *COUGH COUGH* "OH MY GOD, pearl why did you do this to me?"

Pearl: "Because you're a sponge, and I needed to wipe some of that disgusting sweat off me, isn't that what you are for anyway? Also don't act like you didn't enjoy every little bit of that."

SpongeBob: (Spongebob cant deny that he got some enjoyment out of that but he had to retaliate.) "WELL Lady wait until I tell Mr. Krabs you are acting like this."

Pearl: "You really think that's going to intimidate me small fry? huh you know what...you waste your time doing things like jelly fishing and cooking when you are a god damn sponge, You should be doing things that you were made to do... for instance like soaking up my delicious ass sweat Hahaha."

Pearl grabs SpongeBob and rolls him up into a cylinder. She then shoves him down into the abyss of her ass crack. SpongeBob can't do anything, he is stuck in that huge fat and damp ass. The only thing he can do is Struggle more and more by trying to push some of her slippery ass flesh away from his body to get just a gasp of air. Pearl gets some satisfaction out of his struggles and taunts him. She begins to push her ass cheeks together crushing the poor sponge, she tightens up her glutes over and over again feeling him slide and compress in her ass.

Pearl: "Hmmmm you know what SpongeBob...you feel really good in my much so that I'd like to keep you there forever HAHAHA!"

SpongeBob yells with all his might in hopes for his torment to stop but all his noises are muffled by Pearls gigantic ass.

Pearl: "You know what SpongeBob, since you just fit in my ass and boobs so well let's make that your job now. In fact let's take a stroll down to the Krusty krab and I'll let my dad know that you quit, how that sound does?"

SpongeBob Struggle like Hell making her ass Shake.

Pearl: "See i know you would love it my dear Sponge, now let's go. You can enjoy my moist ass in my tight spandex while i jog there.

Pearl continues her jog all the way down to the Krusty Krab Right before she enters she readjusts herself and clothing.

Pearl: "Alright SpongeBob are youuuu ready? Teehee stay quiet in there!"

Pearl tightens her massive ass squashing SpongeBob and holds it for 30 seconds she was just draining the life outta him so he won't try anything, pearl Enters the Krusty Krab like it was just another day acting like SpongeBob was not her prisoner under her massive moist globes of fat, Mr. Krabs comes running out of his office.

krabs: "Ah my dear daughter Pearl, what brings you around these parts? You don't normally come here when you're working out."

Pearl: "I just came here to tell you that SpongeBob is not going to work here anymore."

Krabs: "What!? Why?"

Pearl: "He said he decided to do something he was actually meant to do."

Squidward: (bursts with joy and starts dancing around the Krusty Krab) "YIPEEEEE YAHOOO WOOO WOO!"

Krabs: (starts to weep) "What am I going to do now? Without me fry cook who is going to make the burgers? What about my MONEY!"

Pearl: "Geez Dad just call for another guy, it's just make burgers is not like its hard to do, well Squidward can't but that's because he's an idiot."

Squidward doesn't even care for that comment because he is just so happy

Krabs: "It'll never be the same my daughter; no one will ever bring me that much money as that lad."

Pearl: "Get a hold of yourself dad like seriously."

Krabs was going back to his office sobbing,Squidward stopped dancing and watched Pearl going out, then suddenly a Yellow hand slipped on through her lengthy crack just enough to see. Squidward gets Shocked for a moment but he can't say anything once Pearl was out. Besides He didn't care enough so help the little guy out.

Pearl: "Well SpongeBob did you catch all that? You are now my full time Sponge slave for life how does that make you feel?"

Pearls Feels a Bite to her ass giving her a little Scream.

Pearl: "OWWWW you little BUTT MUNCHER, I'LL SHOW YOU NOT TO DISOBEY YOUR NEW MISTRESS!"

Pearl begins rapidly squeezing her bubble butt as hard as she can trying to hurt SpongeBob as much as she could, Being in her ass was grueling enough with no hint of light, being covered in sweat(Even with his ability to soak it all up there was just more being made. It was a never ending supply, at one point her ass crack was so filled that there was a puddle sitting at the top of her crack.), having barely any air and having it damp if that, But having all her power smash him together made him squeal in pain and panic even though he was a sponge. He was so tightly pinned in her ass crack he could only take it.

Pearl: "Well SpongeBob You better not bite me again, i am doing my exercises and you better be a good sponge now."

SpongeBob is in a frazzled state from all the butt squeezes that he can't even hear Pearl at the moment, His body is going limp from all the wear and tear he's been put through, He has no idea that his torture is about to continue.

Pearl: "Marvelous, i know it you would love the idea *giggles* let's keep going my dear sponge."

Pearl begins with some squats, a truly tortures exercise for the sponge; Pearl got into position and squatted down. Her massively wet ass hits the floor just from her bending her legs a little bit. This allows for her sweaty globes to expand a bit giving SpongeBob some room to squirm in pain. However that freedom doesn't last long as Pearl lunges back up into standing position. As she does this her mounds of flesh smash back against one another crushing SpongeBob with a ton of force, Pearl likes to hear his grumbles of pain, she really loves to feel every inch of her booty Smashing him, she wants more and more. She continues to squat until there's a small crater in the ground in the shape of her ass from it plopping against the ground continuously, Pearl's pleased that the ground now has her ass shape imprinted in it. She then starts to Jump and each jump makes the top and bottom of her ass cheeks clap and the floor tremble, As she jumps her ass fat wiggles upward providing SpongeBob a moment of relief but when she hits the ground with a thud all that fat accelerates together with all the power of her weight to provide the ultimate crush technique (That is until Pearl does some butt drops)

Its Unknown how SpongeBobs body is right now after so much torment. Pearl takes a power walk back to jellyfish fields, a remote place to where she can do her ultimate biding. What she was about to do can cause an earthquake so she needed to be far away from the city.

Pearl: "Its time SpongeBob for my super move, The BUTTCRUSH!"

Pearl grabs her shorts and pulls them down with all her might. Inch by Inch they slowly lower down her legs; they where so drenched in sweat that she was practically peeling them off. Once off she kicked them aside. Even though her shorts where off SpongeBob did not fall out of her ass crack as a matter of fact her couldn't even be seen. Pearl had to grab her cheeks and spread them open. Even then he didn't fall out, we was basically glued to the insides of her ass. She had to do several squats while spreading her ass to get him to slide on out. He was gasping for air and was very flat. Pearl looks over with a vindictive grin and picked up her sweat filled shorts. She then wrung them over his face, all sweat filling his pours up perked his figure up a bit but it wasn't enough, she dug the panties she was wearing out of her crack and peels them off. She wrung the ass filled sweat out into his mouth and then jammed her panties into his mouth, but he still wasn't filled up enough so in one finally effort she tore off her wet bra and twisted all of her juices out into SpongeBob, There was so much sweat held inside that bra that her cleavage held enough to fill up a cooler. The bra managed to fill him up to maximum capacity. Pearl looked pleased as she towered over the sponge and said

Pearl: "Are you ready little man? HAHAHAHA!"

Pearl turned her backside to SpongeBob and began climbing a rock. Her ass swaying with every movement, her ass cheeks glistening and sliding against one another as one went up and the other down. Her thighs giggling around and her boobs flopping about freely reaching the bottom of her stomach. She got to the top and peered back, she was a good 15ft above the sponge who was helplessly lying below the rock still dazed. Without warning she leaps from the rock. Her huge frame soaring through the air, she assumed a seated position in the air. All 3 tons of her weight was flying down upon SpongeBob. Her ass as she got closer aligned with his face. Before you knew it BOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM the GROUND CRACKS, A LOUD THUMP FILLS THE AIR THAT CAN BE HEARD FROM BIKINI BOTTOM. Dust fills the air; it slowly clears to reveal Pearls massive frame and ass completely flattening Spongebob into oblivion. He wasnt even visible at this point. Her ass hit directly on his face causing all the sweat in his body to explode out. Pearls ass was soaking wet from her old smelly sweat. It looked like she had just dunked her ass in a pool. Pearl got up with delight to see the damage. SpongeBob's face was molded into the shape of her ass cheeks and his body was flatter than a sheet of paper. The ground around him was a crater and he was unresponsive but not dead.

Pearl: "Now your face is shaped like my ass, that is a magnificent piece of Art right? Hehehe Well that should teach my new slave a lesson the next time he doesn't listen HAHA!" She goes over and rolls him up into her hand and begins to walk home.

Pearl: "You better snap out of this and be ready for tomorrow; I've got the same thing planned for you, and the next day, and the next day and the day after that HAHAHA. You will soak up my smelly, dirty juices for the rest OF YOUR LIFE SLAVE!"


	2. Chapter 2 The Flattening

Pearl tosses the mangled sponge aside as she enters her home. The house was all hers as her dad comes home late at night. Spongebob lands on the living room couch and remains motionless. Pearl: "Wooo what a workout today! Man I'm exhausted though, I went outta my way down to the Krusty Krab and even went back to jelly fish fields but HAHAHAHA it was all worth it right slave?(No response) Ah music to my ears slave! Now, don't move a muscle while your mistress takes a shower." Pearl proceeds to enter the bathroom. Spongebob looks up, dazed and confused from what he just dealt with. "Where am I?" He asked himself as he feels as though his head is spinning. He looks around to see that he is in Pearl's Home. "I got to get out of here." He said to himself.

Pearl was stripping herself out of her super small workout clothes or rather prying them off. It took her a good 5 minutes of struggling to get her jiggling and bouncing boobs out of her top to let them flop against her body and feel the cool refreshing air around her. The same for her moist ass, her panties (now a thong) where practically inseperable from her canyon like ass crack. Once she got them off she had a harsh red line across her ass from where they where before due to how tight they were. She climbed into the shower and turned on the water. As her body became glazed with water and not sweat anymore she couldn't help but think about her new slave and how much she enjoyed him. "Mmm, I can't wait to torture him some more." Pearl said as she washed her body. Her massive boobs and her thick ass were dripping with soap and water. Spongebob got up and looked around for a exit. "If she sees me trying to escape, I'm as good as toast." He said to himself as he saw that the doors were locked.

Pearl: "Ugh that little yellow guy just feels so good all mashed up in my ass, I just love the feeling of crushing him with my ass cheeks. I just wanna feel him squirm and hear him beg for me to stop, it turns me on. Ooo I just cant wait!" She stops the shower and hastley grabs a towel to dry her bodacious body off. "SLAVE! Im coming for you Haha! You better not have moved!" Pearl said. Spongebob heard her voice when she said that. "Oh jellyfish!" Spongebob said as he was terrified. Spongebob bolted back to where he was and laid there, hoping that she didn't know that he moved from his spot.

Spongebob hears a door click open and steam crackling. Thud... Thud... Thud... Thud..., Pearl made the walls vibrate with each step ahe took and they grew louder and louder as she came closer to Spongebob. The floor creaking for mercy as Pearls feet step upon the floor slowly and steadily. Pearls over sized breasts sway back and forth with each step and her ass giggles and shakes up and down as well. She is in nothing but a towel of which barely can wrap once around her hips. The top only connects around her waist and the rest sits atop her shelf of a booty. Her hair was up in a pony tail and still dripping wet. Spongebob saw this body of a goddess and blushed a little. He couldn't help it since she was so stunning. But he was still scared of her because of what she did to him earlier. Spongebob waved to her nervously.

Pearl: "Dont you fucking wave at me slave, I didnt give you permission to do anything. I told you to sit there and not move a muscle and you just moved a muscle. Looks like you'll have to be taught a lesson bitch! Oh!? Whats this? You're blushing! Ha you wont be for long!"

Pearl without warning flings her towel aside revealing her damp but clean ssbbw ass. She backs up and plops her ass down on the sponge without mercy. She hit the couch so hard that it couldn't even spring back up, it just went down under the massive pressure of her ass. She then grabbed the tv remote and turned on her favorite program.

Spongebob was grunting from the weight of Pearls massively plump body being on top of him. He was squirming to get free from Pearl, but nothing was working. "Please get up oh dear Neptune please!." Spongebob thought to himself over and over. Pearl didn't get up however, and she wouldn't be getting up until her program was over in...2 hours. She felt Spongebob struggle and twitch beneath her and enjoyed every second of it. Pearl wasn't going to move for her slave, she was going to have no mercy. She was going to get as much pleasure as she could outta him. Her ass weighed a ton and it was all focused in on crushing her slave into the cushions on the couch.

Spongebob couldn't move an inch. His fears started to get worse when he heard her stomach gurgle. Pearl: "Ugh, man am I hungry, sit tight slave I'm gonna get some food." She got up and looked back to realize Spongebob wasn't there, only her massive ass print in the flat cushions. She then laughed and realized he was mushed against her silky smooth bottom so hard that he was stuck along her crack. She peeled him off and threw him back on the couch. Pearl walked over into the kitchen. Spongebob gasped as he got some fresh air. "I cant take this, Pearl is literally gonna kill me." He said to himself. After a while she came back with some food. He didn't say anything, but he did put his hands in a begging motion so he could get some food too since he hasn't eaten and is feeling very weak. This was a very daring act but he did it out of desperation.

Pearl notices his begging position and chuckles.

Pearl: "I need you nice, thin and soft slave, you aren't getting any food anytime soon"

She presumes to sit right back down onto Spongebob, grinding her ass against him. He was being slowly compressed into a pulp. The couch creaked as it sunk back down and the cushions where deflated as much as they could go. Spongebob was smothered by her colossal ass. He was almost paper at this point. He didn't know what she was going to do to him at this point "How much further can she go" He thought. A good hour goes by and Pearl hasn't budged. Spongebob is squirming for his life at this point and Pearl is loving every second of it. Just then however she gets the urge to fart from the food she was eating.

Pearl: "If you were squirming before slave just you wait Hahaha!" SpongeBob barely heard what she said. However, he heard her stomach gurgle and it wasn't for food. He wanted to move, but couldn't. "Please don't!." He muttered but Pearl didnt hear him as her mountainous ass flesh muffled his voice. Pearls asshole puckered in and she tightened up her glutes, it was going to be a big one.

"Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuut Oh yeah baby, SLAVE I WANT YOU TO TAKE IT ALL IN! BREATHE IN AS HARD AS YOU CAN FOR THE NEXT ONE OR ELSE!" Spongebob heard what she said and tried his best to breathe it all in. He wanted to cough and gag so bad from her smelly gas but he didn't want to anger Pearl anymore so he kept on sniffing. Pearl took a second and sniffed the air around her.

Pearl: "Ewwwww SLAVE! YOU AREN'T BREATHING IT ALL IN! I CAN STILL SMELL IT! This time I'm gonna make sure you cant miss even a single molecule of my stinky gas." She said. Spongebob was scared of what she was going to do next to him. He tried to squirm for freedom. He wanted to be away from this fleshy prison.

Pearl grabbed the sponge trying to escape and shoved him between her gigantic mountains of flesh right up against her asshole. She then grabbed his arms and stretched them out and tied them around her waist and proceeded to tie his legs around her meaty thighs. She turned her slave into a human thong with his mouth right on her smelly asshole. Without warning she sat back down and let loose.

"Ppppppppppppppppppppppppprt bllllllllllurp fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffft pssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssh rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuupt!"

SpongeBob was now Pearl's itty bitty yellow thong. It was like he was involuntarily making out with her puckered asshole as he can taste the foul gas. "I shouldn't have said anything to Pearl that day." He thought to himself. Pearl: "Oh yeah this is the life, I can get used to this everyday you are much more comfortable than my other thongs and you also suck up my stinky gas so I don't have to smell it!"Pearl continued to fart directly into his mouth for a good half hour before she ran out of steam. "Man its getting pretty late, time to get ready for bed also I cant have dad see me naked down here."

Spongebob couldn't move because of the fact that she tied him up. He was swallowing her gas until she ran out. The nasty smell was in the area for a very long time. Pearl climbed the stairs and with each step her bubbly cheeks smashed together. One went up and the other went down ultimately grinding her little slave flatter with each step. Spongebob was like paper to her gigantic cheeks as she was moving. He wished that this was a nightmare. But this was a reality that he was going to have to deal with.

Once she reached her room she shut the door and threw some loud music on. She then collapsed onto her bed causing her mattress to almost hit the floor and her bed bend/warp. Spongebob was deeper in her ass then he has been before. He wanted to cry, but it was pointless. She was going to show him no mercy for even a mere second. She was going to make his life a living and stinky hell. She rolled over now and thought of an idea a really painful one for the slave. Spongebob just wanted this to end. This was painful and very smelly for him.

She untied his limbs and picked him out of her crack. She threw his stretched out body on her bed as she got up. Pearl found an old pair of jeans and squeezed her super sized thighs and bubble butt into them with all her might. her ass cheeks hung out the top as they only went up to about half her ass but that's all she would need. She starts laughing. Spongebob was happy to get some fresh air as he was seeing what she was doing. He also wondered why she was laughing if he was out of her ass crack. Pearl turned around to her sprawled out captive and said "Your torment isnt over just yet sponge, I'm gonna grind you into dust!" She said. Spongebob wanted to say something, but he could see the look in her eyes that she means business.

She strutted over to her bed and she saw the fear in his poor little eyes and laughed as she said "I can't imagine how painful this is gonna be I mean I weigh a ton and these jeans are just so tight and rough. I mean how is your face gonna feel after all of this sexy ass grinds along your soft spongy face?" "I don't know at all." SpongeBob said as he was about to cry. He didn't want this to happen at all. Pearl: " DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPEAK!?" SpongeBob shook his head in a 'no' manner. Pearl: "THAT'S RIGHT SO SHUT UP AND TAKE THIS ASS AS BEST AS YOU CAN!" Spongebob nodded to what she said.

Spongebob nodded to what she said. Pearl leap into the air and came crashing down onto her bed right on top of spongebob. The bed tried to fight back and bounce her back up but it couldn't providing spongebob not a moment of relief without all of her pressure on top of placed her hands down on the curved bed which was almost touching the floor now to hold her in place. She proceeded to forcefully grind her posterior along the stretched out sponge. SpongeBob felt the strength of Pearl's ass on his body and he was scared as he was hurting from this move.

Back and forth back and forth over and over again Pearl shifted her body weight across his face slowly as she liked hearing the noise of her rough jeans ripping at her slaves face. SpongeBob wasn't feeling too good from this face scrubbing. SpongeBob was also crying. His tears lubricated her jeans and she felt them get damp. Even more turned on she began grinding harder and harder. Occasionally in a circular motion so that her jeans pockets and button would drag along his beaten face. After an hour of this torture, she finally stopped. "Tomorrow should be even more fun slave!" Pearl said.


	3. Chapter 3 Working with a Squirrel

It was a normal day and in Bikini Bottom, Pearl was on her house taking a shower with her favorite sponge. "Ahh, what a lovely day this is going to be, huh slave?" Pearl asked. SpongeBob was covered in soap being used to rub Pearl's huge ass cheeks that didn't seem to end, we can only hear his tries of talking but it's useless. "It will be, for me that is." Pearl said as she rubbed him deeply in her crack. She loved the feeling of that soft wet soaped sponge between her ass and huge boobs, like a infinite job he needs to do all day everyday. "We are going to wrestle today." Pearl said as she rubbed him on the surface of her boobs. When the sponge has a minute of air he pukes out the water he absorbed. "What? With who?" SpongeBob questions it. "With me and Sandy, that's who." She said before rubbing him deep between her cleavage. "Now suck all the water and soap in my boobs because today we are going to have a lot of fun." Pearl said smiling. SpongeBob does so in fear. After some intense fun with The Sponge in the shower, Pearl goes to her bedroom to put some clothes, it was always a fight for her to put some clothes. "Hmm what should I wear today?'' Pearl said thinking. She starts with a sports bra.

She put the bra on squashing it on her boobs like she was trying a impossible mission but she don't give up and puts it on. "I need to make bigger clothes for me." Pearl said. She then found a thong. SpongeBob is crawling to the Bed and by accident sees what Pearl is doing and talks. "I think that is not a good choice, it's way to small for you." SpongeBob said showing his point of view. "That's the point slave!" Pearl said as she starts putting them on. She squeezes her massive booty in her blue thong and snaps it. "Ahh, there it is." Pearl said. Pearl shakes her ass towards SpongeBob, it was like seeing a mountain to him shaking. "Like this booty that smashes you all day? Watch out because I want a correct answer." Pearl said, waiting a response. SpongeBob gulped before saying, "It is a spectacle to watch." Pearl only grins hearing that, then she finds herself the biggest enemy to defeat...her pants. She pulls them up before they get stuck to the bottom of her cheeks. "Get over here and help me." Pearl said.

SpongeBob scared of saying anything goes to her help and help her pull the pants too. She farts on his face. "Oops. You will have to deal with that when me and Sandy wrestles you." Pearl said. SpongeBob makes a disgusting face but keeps on helping her, it would be bad if he stop because of her fart. After a little bit, the pants were on her ass. "Thanks slave, what did you think of my gas?" She asked as she slapped her butt. "It stinks gross'' SpongeBob said as he makes a disgusting face saying what he really thought for a moment. "That was a bad idea to say." Pearl said as she was about to sit on his face. ''NOOO WAIT I-WHAT I MEAN WAS, it's very good is amazing hahaha" Said SpongeBob trying to say something else. She sat on his face anyway. He is squashed by her humungous ass almost crushing her bed who was asking for mercy. "You better be glad that these are not my jeans." Pearl said as she got up. SpongeBob is all squashed by pearl buttsmash, and it was not going to be the last one. She wiggled him back to his normal shape. "We are going to Sandy's house." Pearl said.

Pearl shoves SpongeBob in her bra after putting her shirt, so she get out of her house and walk to Sandy's house. SpongeBob was deep in her cleavage as she went to her place. "Ahhn the wind in my face is sooo good, I hope Sandy is home, I would love to talk to her." Pearl said, excited. Pearl knocked on her door and Sandy answered it. "Who is there?" Sandy asked. "It's me Pearl I wanna talk to you. Pearl said. "Oh good you can come in, I made the place moist enough for a sea creature so we can talk more." Said the squirrel. Pearl came in. "Hey it's pretty good here." Pearl said. "Thanks." Sandy said. When Pearl enters her place she sees sandy in her normal bikini clothes but see that her body is changed her boobs got big and her butt got huge. Pearl pulled SpongeBob out. "WOW SpongeBob? Did you just take him out of your cleavage?" She asked in surprise. "I sure did." Pearl said. "SpongeBob I was wondering where you were those days, why were you in Pearl's boobs?: She asked. "He's my slave." Pearl said.

"Did you agreed with this SpongeBob?'' Sandy asked. Pearl gives SpongeBob a look and then he says. "I guess?" "Okay then, that makes sense." Sandy said. SpongeBob all he wanted was to scream for help to get him out of Pearl arms. "So my dad is working how about we got at my home? I have a secret basement of wrestling." Pearl said. "Sure, it sounds fun." Sandy said. "Wanna use SpongeBob for a while until we get there?" Pearl asked. "I would love to." Sandy said. Sandy grabs SpongeBob with her hands and start to think where she could put him. "Where should I put him?" Sandy asked. "Just put him in your crack, he loves being squashed by big giant soft cheeks of an ass." Pearl said. "Wait what?" He asked. She does just that and puts him in the back of her bikini. "Uhhh it feels so good having SpongeBob on my butt feels soft." Sandy said liking the new feeling. Pearl smiled as they went back to her place. Pearl and Sandy went to her house.

They get to Pearl's secret basement in the underground, it was a big door the size of pearl so she could go there with no hard time. "Tada, here we are!" Pearl said. "Wow it's amazing I didn't know you had something like this." Sandy said in amazment. "Thank you Sandy!" Pearl said. "Now we should put our clothes for this moment and then have fun." Pearl said. Sandy agreed. They started putting on their clothes. Sandy was in a light green leotard as Pearl was in black shorts and a white sports bra. "You look sexy in that leotard Sandy hahaha." Pearl said. "And you look good in that bra and shorts." Sandy said. "Hey Spongebob, how are you doing back there? Like to be on my fat ass?" Sandy asked. He wiggled his head no. "He said yes, in fact lets take him out of your crack and use him to practice wrestling with us." Sandy said. "I didn't say that." He said as she took him out of her crack. "Hush now slave, you are going to have a great time with us, you better get ready." Pearl said smiling. He started squirming.

He is launched to the ring where Pearl and Sandy get on it. "Get ready SpongeBob me and Sandy are gonna have some fun with you." Pearl said. "Oh no." He said. "You can do the first move Sandy." Pearl said. "Oh boy thanks, I think its going to be hell of a fun time." Sandy said happy. She put him in an abdominal stretch, where his body was stretched across her stomach. Pearl enjoys seeing her slave suffer by Sandy's powerful abs. She grabbed him and powerbombed him as his back hit the mat. "This is really fun I am having a great time here." Sandy said. "I'm not." SpongeBob said. Pearl gets in the ring. "Hey sandy now it's time for some Buttdrops, show him how it's done." Pearl said. Sandy nodded as she dropped her butt on his face as she was starting to sweat. SpongeBob is now a victim of Sandy's butt too and is eating her squirrel sweat. "Like it SpongeBob?" She asked. "If you say no then Sandy and I will be really mad." Pearl said, threatening SpongeBob. "I do like it." He said, not to make them mad. "Say it like you mean it, say it like you want to be under Sandy's huge ass." Pearl said. "But I don't." He said. "You asked for it, let's double buttdrop this sponge Sandy, that will teach him to love our butts." Pearl said. "I agree, let's do it Pearl!" Sandy said as they were sweaty.

They get up on the ropes and they jump at the same time holding in each other in a hug and double buttdrop smash Spongebob. He was beneath their massive, sweaty asses. "That's right drink our sweet sweat and feel the pain hahaha!" Pearl said, laughing. Sweat was dripping down from their butts to his body. He absorbs their sweat because he is a sponge. "We won't stop sweating until we take a shower or bath." Pearl said. "But Pearl, I still want to have fun." Sandy said. "Fine, we can scissor him." Pearl said. "Okay then." Sandy said as they squeezed him between their thighs. Spongebob's scream in pain as he is between those monster thighs squeezing him. "Like it now?" Pearl asked. "Gmhmgg" Spongebob tries to say. They let go of him to hear him. "Ahgnn oh god..I'm still alive? I think I see a light." Said a tired Spongebob. They looked down on him. "Now what do you think about the two of us slave?" Pearl asked. "I wanna go home, I need to feed Gary." He said, crying. "Patrick's feeding him, so stop crying." Pearl said. Sandy put him in the corner of the ring. "What are you going to do with him?" Pearl asked. "You are going to give him a stinkface." Sandy said as she tied his arms up to the post so he couldn't escape.

"Oh good, I would love it." Pearl said. Pearl goes next to the post and put her giant ass covering spongebob entire body and the post then her body start to rumble and she let go a powerful fart that sounded like the motor of a car. "Ahh soo good to let it all go." Pearl said. "Damm Pearl, you sure blow a bomb there." Sandy said. "Thank you Sandy." Pearl said as she farted again. Spongebob can't do anything but smell the whale farts pearl does every time with joy. She rubs her butt in his face. "It's your turn Sandy." Pearl said as she got off of SpongeBob's body. Sandy was happy as she showed him her squirrel butt, shoving her amazing furry huge ass at SpongeBob with a smack, letting no way for him to speak she rubs and rubs more her ass to him squashing his body. "Wow SpongeBob, you are so soft!" Sandy said as she kept on going. Sandy is loving to feel SpongeBob deep in her crack like she is using a new toy. She then grunted and ripped a smelly fart that smelled of a rotten pecan pie. "Ahnnnnnnn yeah that one I was holding up." Sandy said. "Great work Sandy! How are you holding up between her sweaty crack slave?" Pearl asked. SpongeBob was muffling that he wanted them to stop. Sandy farted in his face once more. He is getting suffocated by all the farts that they are making him have. After rubbing her sweaty booty on his face once more, she got off of him.

He faints on the ground, stinky, sweaty and tired. They giggled as they picked him up. "Uhh, he is stinky, let's wash him up in the wash machine together with out sweaty clothes, so later we can put him in baby oil and cover our naked bodies with him after we have a bath." Pearl said. They put him in the washing machine with their sweaty clothes. After a while, he was clean and they took him out. "You are coming with us." Pearl said. SpongeBob cough out soap, he know he need to run from that place, he needed to be free from those huge asses that were his enemies. They grabbed him and took him to Pearl's room where they soaked him in baby oil. "I hope that you'll have fun with this slave." Pearl said. Sandy and pearl get fully naked, Sandy blush a little but Pearl is used to this kind of exposure of her body. Pearl let Sandy use him first as she rubbed him all over her stomach and the bottom of her boobs. "Like to get all oiled on Sandy's big tits SpongeBob? You are lucky to be here hahaha!" Pearl laughed. SpongeBob was blushing as Sandy rubbed him all over her boobs and started to get to her crotch. She rubs him all over her pussy that makes her moan a little. Then she gets to her thick thighs.

"Hmm, do you think SpongeBob has a crotch?" Pearl asked Sandy she was about to rub SpongeBob in her big ass cheeks. "Let's find out." Sandy said. "Wait what?" He asked as it was the only words he say after he got some air. Sandy rubbed him on her asscheeks. "C'mon SpongeBob show us your dick out of those pants you use, can you resist this ass?" Sandy said. SpongeBob blushed even harder as she rubbed him on the bottom of her cheeks. "Ahh it's useless, this guy is a waste, let me try something." Pearl said. Pearl takes SpongeBob out of Sandy's crack and start to squash him with her hands in the shape of a yellow dildo. "Wait, I have one." SpongeBob said as he pulled his out and was almost the size of the dildo.

"Well now we can both use at the same time Sandy, I love double dildos." Pearl said. He tried to stop them. He fails, it's useless try to stop them, they are bigger and strong then him. They slam their massive ass cheeks on SpongeBob. "After this, I will rub oil on me with you slave." Pearl said. Pearl can feel SpongeBob's real manhood meanwhile Sandy feels the one Pearl shaped. "I'm feeling something really weird ughnnn." He said. "Like what?" She asked. "Ahnn...DAHHHH!" SpongeBob screamed. He starts to cum. almost covering Pearl's ass completely, he really had a lot saved in there. She looked back and saw this. "Aww, had fun?" She asked. "Damn SpongeBob I never see you blow spunk like that, I would love to test the real tool now please." Sandy said. Pearl sat him down and gave him to Sandy. Sandy starts to put her mouth on SpongeBob's dick. It was a average size dick with big spots, it was soft but at the same time hard. SpongeBob started moaning. "Enjoying yourself slave?" Pearl asked. "This...what is this feeling? It feels so good, you can do this?" He asked. They nodded as Pearl cleaned up her butt. Sandy speed up her blowjob making SpongeBob's eyes go wide. "You got mad skills Sandy haha." Pearl laughed. Sandy blushed as she kept on going. "AGHNNNNNNNNN!" SpongeBob screams. He blows his load inside Sandy's mouth, she swallows. He breathes. "Wow SpongeBob, your cum sure is sweet like cotton candy." Sandy said. SpongeBob blushed.

"Are you out of gas now little weirdo?" Pearl asked. "We should give him some of my growing pills, I got them to make anything big, should we do it?" Sandy asked. "After I put oil on my body with him." Pearl said. Pearl passes SpongeBob on her body with no chance for the poor guy to relax a bit. She rubs him on her massive chest. It's a soft feeling going to those massive tits, up and down, right and left. Then she goes deep in the cleavage. "Ohh yeah, that feels good." She said. She then rubs him on her arms and legs. "You got a very sexy body Pearl." Sandy said. "Thanks." Pearl said as she was about to rub SpongeBob on her butt. "I love smashing you between my giant ass cheeks SpongeBob I just LOVE IT." Pearl said. She rubs him on her buttcheeks. She farts a little by that. "Oops. I think I'm too excited." She said. She slowly rubs him all over her butt cheeks. "Nice job Sponge I got all what I did with this oil." Pearl said. She let's Sandy use the pill on him and they start doing sexy things to him for a while until it was night fall as Sandy was about to leave. Sandy stretches. "Thanks for the fun Pearl it was real good." Sandy said. "Your welcome Sandy, I hope that you can come back in two days." Pearl said. After Sandy was out, SpongeBob can be seen in Pearl's room, tired and almost dying like life was sucked out of him. "Get you some sleep, we a going to have some more fun tomorrow." Pearl said. "I am going to die." He whispers. Pearl grabs him and she goes to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Pearl great Day

Pearl was in the living room eating some cereal with her beloved Slave SpongeBob under her massive crack on the chair as her pillow. "Ahh how does that feel?" She asked him. "Hmhmhomp! (Save me!)" He said. "You are lucky so lucky to have my ass all day everyday just for you slave." Pearl said rubbing her ass even more on him. Pearl ripped a fart on him. "Oops looks like the burgers are doing their job ahahaha!" Pearl said as she laughs. She rubs her ass on him some more. "I love to play Squish and smash the Sponge in the morning; it makes my ass so happy!" Pearl said, happy. She kept on bouncing. SpongeBob then give her huge ass cheeks a BITE. "Ouch! I'll make you pay for that!" She said. He bites again like it is chewing gum to force her to get out. Pearl rips 5 monster farts on his body to get him to stop.

The house was full with the gas of her farts. "Nice job Sponge, now I need to get out of my house because you make me fart like this, now that make you quiet let's Get out!" She said, angry. She starts to walk out of the house. Pearl wiggles her cheeks, jostling SpongeBob around her butt while walking. "Let's take a selfie shall we?" She asked. She takes her cellphone out and makes a sexy pose showing her huge ass cheeks and SpongeBob stuck to it. She takes the picture, and then looks at it. "Ha-ha! This is a great picture of us!" Pearl said. SpongeBob mumbles something she can't understand. "What? You want some fun around town? Ok, let's go." Pearl said. She decides to go the gym first.

There she starts to think what would be the best to do. Pearl smiled as she saw an exercise bike. "How about that? Some bike excercise for my body would do great; let's make it a little before it breaks apart of course." Pearl said. Pearl got on the bike and slowly starts pedaling. SpongeBob is lifted left and right by her huge ass cheeks, and when they get sweaty he absorb it wanting or not. "You are such a great sponge." Pearl said as she kept on going. She smiled as her ass sweat was rubbing on his body. "Ok this is good for now; you know what time is it? Time for some SQUATS!" Pearl said. "Oh no." SpongeBob said as she got off of the bike. She prepares her butt cheeks for the action. She starts her first squat; her butt squishes SpongeBob's body. He moans in pain. She keeps on going with these squats, making her butt really sweaty.

"Hmm I love feeling the burn, the sweat going down my body, I just love this feeling." Pearl said. SpongeBob was feeling the total opposite because he was stuck between her massive, sweaty grey buns. "Oh god this is so gross, I can feel all the sweat of her body inside of me, I don't want to be in this whale ass anymore." SpongeBob thinks. She smiled as she rubbed her booty on him and farted. "Oops, someone farted, who could that be? Hihihi!" She said. Pearl was having the time of her life, torturing this sponge with her whale ass. Then she got tired and was going to drink something to refresh her. Pearl got her some Gatorade and drank it. "What a nice workout, right SpongeBob?" She asked. ''HMPHPH! (Get me out here!)" SpongeBob mumble. She clenched her butt cheeks on him. "I know, it was great." Pearl said. Pearl gropes her own ass like she is getting all in place and begins to walk again. Pearl giggles at the fact that the males who are watching her walk have their jaws dropping.

"That's right boys, drool all over this booty because you guys can't touch it, only this sponge who is my slave HAHAHAHA!" Pearl think. She goes to the Jellyfish Fields. "Ahhnn, can you feel the wind in this jelly fish world?" She asked him. He couldn't feel any wind, more like her whale ass and her sweat. "Oh yeah, you are still there." Pearl said as she sink her hand in her giant ass and take SpongeBob out as he coughs. "You alright?" She asked as she laughed. "I feel like most of my life time was taken out of my soul." He said. SpongeBob as he was tired. She laughed. "Let's play a game SpongeBob." Pearl said happily. He nodded. Pearl takes SpongeBob and sticks him to her Chest like gum and then she rolls down the hills of the jelly fish grass hills having fun. SpongeBob is getting jostled around by her massive boobs. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" He said. "Yayyyyy this is so fun!" She said as she rolled down. When she got to the end of the hill, she was on her stomach having her boobs on him. She looks to the hills like she is just chilling there. "This is so nice right SpongeBob?" She asked. "Hmpmpp" SpongeBob said as he tries to get out of her massive tits. She smiled. "Trying to get out of there? Well you can try but its heavy as shit hahaha!" Pearl said as she laughed. He tried, but it was of no use.

Pearl got off of SpongeBob, who is squashed on the floor, then Pearl grabs him and launches him in the air, then she lays down with her ass in the air Ready to give SpongeBob the biggest fart she ever farted once he hit her ass in the fall. SpongeBob saw this and was trying to fly, but was falling because he was heavy with her sweat. Then he end up falling in the soft mountains of her rear. "OH are you smooshie and comfy? Because I have been holding this up all day yesterday just for you, it's going to be a BIG ONE! AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pearl screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" SpongeBob screamed. Pearl's fart was so loud that was like a nuclear bomb explodes in the Jellyfish Fields like a fucking gassy explosion…now all we can see that once was the Jellyfish Fields now is all the grass is dead and the jelly fish run away when they sense danger. "AHNNNNN yeah that was so good, I feel so much relived right now. It's like I take a huge ton of weight out of my butt." Pearl said happily. SpongeBob was smelly because of her nasty gas. He was coughing for a bit. "Oh my god this so...Aghhhh." SpongeBob said before he fainted. "OH this place stinks a lot Spongebob, let's get out and let someone to clean this little mess so we can go have our fun got it? Hahaha, now let's put you in the wash again Slave you smell like crap lalalala." Pearl said. Pearl grabs SpongeBob and walk back to her house as the floor trembles like always, just another day for Pearl and her beloved Sponge slave Forever and Ever.


End file.
